


Nazlanmak

by MissingInAction



Series: Querencia [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Family, First Kisses, Killua and Gon trying to get Kurapika and Leorio together, Kurapika can't actually cook, M/M, The assassin child is the cook here, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInAction/pseuds/MissingInAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Kurapika and Leorio are dating, well... everyone except Kurapika and Leorio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nazlanmak

**Author's Note:**

> Word taken from [ Other-wordly](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Leopika getting together
> 
> I sprinkled some Killua and Gon in there because I missed a day. Sorry.

_Nazlanmak  
(v.) pretending reluctance or indifference when you are actually willing or eager; saying no and meaning yes_

\--

It started with Killua.

Kurapika had been looking over various documents and news clippings in an attempt to find any possible leads on the Scarlet Eyes and was so immersed in the task that he almost didn’t hear the near-inaudible sound of Killua’s approaching footsteps. The boy truly was an incredible individual. That prowess never ceased to amaze him. If it wasn’t in Kurapika’s nature to stay on alert, he had no doubt that Killua could’ve easily snuck up on him. 

“Is there something you need, Killua?” He asked softly, his eyes lifting momentarily to look at the boy before turning back to his papers. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he tried to piece together various strings of information. He felt Killua stiffen before coming closer, his hand brushing Kurapika’s sleeve before he gripped it firmly.

“Tell him he’s not being fair.”

The sound of Killua’s pouting caught Kurapika’s attention and sure enough, when he looked up at him the boy had his bottom lip stuck out, eyes lowered, and blush painting palid cheeks with a rosy hue. The blond frowned and turned his body just enough to bring him closer. “Tell who? Gon? Did something happen?” He hadn’t heard anything breaking or any noise at all for that matter... 

Killua looked up at the mention of his friend’s name and shook his head quickly. “No! Not Gon!” He paused before releasing a huff. “I was playing outside with Gon and it was my turn to kick the ball and I kicked it too hard and hit the geezer's face. Now he says I can’t have any choco-balls or choco-robots when we go to town tomorrow!” The boy’s cheeks were flushed as he spoke quickly, tugging on Kurapika’s arm for emphasis when the blond didn’t respond.

He was confused. Clearly. How hard do you have to kick the ball and at what angle in order to hit the face of someone as tall (6’4” to be exact), but maybe the part that he found most peculiar was why Killua thought he could do anything about it. “Killua, I’m not exactly sure what you want me to do. I wasn’t out there to see it happen and if he’s mad, I can’t exactly fix that.” His shoulders slumped a bit and Kurapika faltered for a moment before raising his hand. 

“I have an idea. Come with me.” 

Kurapika didn’t wait for answer, already standing up and motioning for Killua to follow. They walked outside to the open door where Leorio was half-heartedly kicking a ball back to Gon. He fought back a laugh when he saw the growing bump on the man’s cheek. “Go apologize. I’m sure he’ll forgive you then.” He offered quietly and gave him a gentle nudge.

Killua stumbled forward before running over to the two. He was saying something that Kurapika couldn’t make out but he felt Leorio’s eyes turn to him and he gave a weak wave. Perhaps it wasn’t the most original idea, but he knew from experience that Leorio would appreciate the straightforward approach. The blond lingered by the door for a few minutes and as he turned around to go back into the study, Killua ran back to him.

“He said he forgives me!” The smile on the pale boy’s face made the blonde smile fondly and he patted his shoulder with a laugh. 

“See? I told you it would be okay. It’s a good thing everything worked out.” He replied before tilting his head curiously. Kurapika leaned over to whisper into Killua’s ear, his eyes on Leorio’s form. 

“Why did you come to me for help? Gon would have probably told you the same thing I did.” A part of him was curious, yes, partly because the boy came directly to him and partly because his idea actually worked.

Killua moved back to look into his eyes and gave him the most confused expression, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Aren’t you two dating? I figured you knew him best and I was right, wasn’t I?”

Dating.

_What a pleasant surprise._

He wasn’t aware they were in a relationship.  
\-------

Then came Gon.

Gon had asked for Kurapika to help him make dinner since Killua didn’t feel like it. The blond wasn’t entirely sure why he was automatically elected, but seeing as Leorio was hunched over a medical book and he had already finished his work for the day, he had no choice but to say yes. However, when he entered the kitchen, Gon seemed to have the majority of the situation under control. He would occasionally ask Kurapika to do something (“Can you cut up the onions?”,  
“Pour the oil in slowly!”, “Make sure the bottom doesn’t burn, keep stirring.”), but he felt like it was just to humor him rather than actually help. 

As Kurapika leaned over to stir the hot pot once more, he caught Gon staring at him with eyes wide and curious. There was something about his behavior that didn’t quite add up, but he wasn't about to point out something so trivial.

Yet, suddenly, Gon was making him go out in and out of the living room to ask Leorio questions.

“Can you ask him if he likes a specific meat in the pot? I think we still have some steak and chicken. Maybe eggs...” Gon began to trail off as he opened the small fridge and began to rummage around for whatever proteins he could find. Kurapika did as he was asked and tried not to look away when Leorio lifted his gaze and held him there for a few seconds.

“Steak.”

“Understood. I’m sorry for disturbing your studies.” He turned swiftly on his heels, barely catching the smile on the student’s lips before he turned his attention back to the diagrams on the page. Kurapika entered the kitchen and smiled as Gon ran back and forth between the counter and the fridge. “Leorio would like steak. I’m alright with whatever you want to put in.” He said softly, returning to stir the soup. 

After a few minutes of relative silence, Gon turned to Kurapika once more. “What kind of vegetables does Leorio like?” The blond stared him with a frown and shrugged. Leorio was a an adult. If he didn’t wish to eat something, he could just push it to the side or kindly reject the offering. But before he could protest, Gon had already shoved him out of the kitchen. 

This time, Leorio was writing something down in one of his journals and Kurapika was already starting to feel guilty for bothering him twice in such a short period of time. He faltered for a moment before clearing his throat.

“Gon would like to know which vegetables you prefer.” He cursed himself for the shakiness in his voice and willed himself to look up when Leorio let out a deep sigh.

“Onions, carrots, and leeks, I guess. I really don’t mind what you put in it. Just make sure it’s not salty.” He said with a slow yawn, his eyes never leaving Kurapika. The blond kept his gaze steady and bowed his head once more. 

“Right, sorry for the intrusion. Dinner should be ready soon.” This time, Leorio stood up from his desk and closed the distance between them, an easy smile on his lips as he pushed a stray piece of hair out of the younger boy's face. Kurapika could feel the heat start to rise to his cheeks and he did his best to mutter a soft “thank you” before he went back to the kitchen.

“Gon. Onions, carrots, and leeks. He said anything else is okay too.” Yet the boy wasn’t paying him much mind since Killua had stumbled back into the kitchen to help out after all. They were throwing leeks at each other and Kurapika only grimaced before crossing his arms over his chest. “Gon! Are you listening? Why did you send me out there if you already put the things into the soup?”

The answer he got in return was not one he expected. Killua only gave him a knowing smirk in return.

“Because he’s your boyfriend, right? I thought you would want to talk to him and see what food he likes. Now you know!”  
\-----

Leorio had eaten more than his fair share of the hot pot that night, delighted in the fact that it was the perfect balance of meat to vegetables and not salty in the least. He wanted to thank his younger for making it to his liking, but Kurapika kept avoiding his gaze every time he so much as turned his head towards him. 

It was his turn to do the dishes and Killua determined that since Kurapika didn’t really help with the preparation, he was on drying duty. He tried his best to resist the urge to glare, especially when Killua had such a devilish grin on his face, but he merely nodded and began to pick up the plates. “Fine, but it’s definitely your turn tomorrow, Killua.”

Kurapika had the dishes stacked effortlessly and walked past Leorio to place them in the sink for him. “There you are. Just hand them to me as you go.” He murmured, almost dropping a cup when a pair of arms cornered him against the sink.

_“Kurapika.”_

The boy shivered as the other breathed into his ear and tried his best to relax his rigid composure before nodding. “Y-Yes...?”

“You’ve been avoiding me all night. Why?” In all fairness, it was a simple and valid question. After hearing the same thing from both Gon and Killua--and just hours apart, at that!--he was more than a little put off. What about them made the boys think that Leorio was more than a friend? Situations like this probably.

“What makes you say that? I don't have any reason to avoid you, Leorio.” Kurapika answered as cooly as possible, trying not to focus on how close Leorio was to him... how his soft shirt brushed against his back and definitely not on the arms touching both sides of his waist. He found this task to be a difficult one.

“I don’t think so. You’ve been acting weird all day. Did Gon or Killua say something to you?” He asked as he took a step closer and Kurapika took a deep breath to keep his cool. It was unsettling how someone like Leorio could be so keen on picking things up, or perhaps he was just very attentive.

“Now that you mention it, they did say something fairly amusing today. They thought we were dating! Funny, right?” He forced out a laugh of his own, his hands gripping the towel tightly as he turned the water on to soak the dirty dishes. Something about Leorio’s sudden gasp made him curious though so he peeked over his shoulder to see the other’s expression. 

It was one that he was not used to seeing on the student’s face. Or rather, it was one that he did not enjoy. His warm eyes were slightly downcast and the arms that previously had him pinned to the sink flew slowly to his side. When he spoke, the usual timber was gone. 

“That is a good laugh, isn’t it?”

The blond frowned at the tone and carefully turned off the water before turning around to face him. It almost sounded like he was... disappointed? “Did you think otherwise?”

Leorio laughed a bit at that and shook his head, his smile returning although it no longer reached his eyes. “Not at all. It’s just a nice thought. I wouldn’t mind dating someone like you.” _Exactly like you, rather. No one other than you._ He kept that part to himself, hands cautiously returning to the blond’s waist as a flush crept onto his cheeks. 

Kurapika stared up at him silently before nodding, his gaze lowered to see Leorio’s hands placed so naturally on his waist. This was something he could get used to. Or rather, it was something he was already used to. The thought of not having the other so near stirred an unpleasant knot in his stomach. 

“I... I don't think I'd mind dating someone like you either.” He finally said, his hands resting on Leorio’s arms so he could make sure the other didn’t run away. If there was anyone he felt comfortable around, it was Leorio. He wasn’t entirely against the idea of at least trying. 

“So, is that a yes...?”

“It’s not a flat no. Just... go slow, okay?” Kurapika mumbled quietly, his cheeks darkening in color until he heard the other laugh. Was this amusing to him?! It would be his first time ever being this way with anyone ever, of course he would want to go slow. He didn’t want to miss anything or mess it up. Not if that person was Leorio.

As he mused to himself in his head, he missed the moment that the student had leaned down and only looked up when a pair of slightly chapped lips brushed over his cheek. His hands trailed up to Leorio’s shoulders to keep him there even though it meant he had to lean up and Leorio had to crouch down even more.

“Slow is okay with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the "Querencia" series.If you have any requests, as always, my box is always open. I'm a little slow in filling because of uni but I'll get to them, promise.  
> tumblr: daiou--sama.tumblr.com
> 
> This might be a multi-chapter fic but I'm not quite sure yet.


End file.
